Shadow Of Evil
by The Bloodredsandman
Summary: Set in the Movieverse. Norman Osborn Once known as the green goblin was killed during the battle with SpiderMan. However he lives again and his son has inherited his mantle. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based in the movieverse and will basiclly tell a different (I hope) story of NormanOsborns survival that was done in the comics. This will also link up with the final few scenes of the second movie.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters who are owned by Marvel.**

**SHADOW OF EVIL**

**THE PAST.**

"Peter, Peter stop it's me" he held out his hand to try and stop the enraged teen his fist cocked ready to deliver the next blow.

Peter stared down at him anger flashing through his eyes coupled with something else, confusion. Norman Osborn lifted his hands up the green and now scuffed demonic mask on his head, with it removed he stared wild eyed at Peter Parker, dressed in a tattered Spider-man costume.

Peter lowered his fist as he realised who it was, who it was who had been taunting him, who it was who had attempted to kill the love of his life Mary-Jane Watson.

"Mr Osborn. You killed those people on that Balcony"

"I didn't kill those people the goblin did; please don't let it take me again. Please I beg you protect me" He pleaded fear etched upon his face.

"You tried to Kill Aunt May, you tried to Kill Mary-Jane" The young man argued

"But not you" Osborn's hand moved slowly towards the gauntlet of the power-armour he wore. "I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. Peter I would never hurt you" He pressed a button and carried on speaking.

"I knew if anything happened to me, I could count on you." Behind Peter the glider rose silently, deadly like a predator waiting to pounce.

"You Peter Parker would save me and so you have. Thank god for you" Osborn began to slowly push himself to his feet his arm out stretched.

"Give me you hand, believe in me as I believe in you. I've been like a father to you, be a son to me now"

Peter stood there almost perplexed, could this really have been the same man who seconds ago had tried to kill him, kill his loved ones and killed those people on the balcony.

"I had a father..." he replied determination across his face "his name was Ben Parker"

Osborn laughed; his face seemed to mirror the mask lying on the floor.

"Godspeed Spider-man" he laughed as the spear on the glider deployed. Parker's eyes opened wide as his spider-sense kicked in. The Glider rushed forward, but in a show of acrobatic ability Peter jumped into the air as the glider crashed through the already destroyed wall behind him. The glider rushed forward no Peter to stop it, all Osborn could do was mutter one word.

"Oh"

The glider crashed into him impaling him against the wall causing massive internal injuries, he screamed in Pain spitting blood all over the glider impaling his body. His eyes moved to where Peter crouched on top of a pile of rubble.

"Peter" he stared "Please Don't tell Harry" and with those words he collapsed.

**The Cemetery**

The ceremony for Norman Osborn was small and private. Few people attended only those most close to him. Including one Peter Parker, He stood next to Harry Osborn, anger etched on the young man's face in the belief that Spider-man had killed his father.

"I'm sorry Harry; I know what it's like to lose a father"

"I didn't lose him he was stolen from me by Spider-man, I swear on my father's grave Spider-man will pay" he turned and ironically left Spider-man to watch him leave. As Peter turned and walked past the grave being steadily filled in, a small tingle of his Spider-sense went off, however Peter ignored it and moved on onto more pressing matters.

**That Night.**

The cemetery was silent as the grave. Three young teenagers climbed over the wrought iron fencing and made their way quietly towards the newest grave. The grave of Norman Osborn.

They stood over the grave for a few seconds, they varied in age with the youngest being 16 and slightly built, his hair was done in a small green Mohawk and several piercings adorned his face. The largest of the three was 18, he was well built with a mane of brown hair, and he grinned at the final member revealing the silver teeth he had.

The final member was also 18, she walked with a strange grace, smiling back at the large boy, and she moved closer and kissed his cheek, she turned back to the grave causing her purple hair to dance in the moonlight.

The 16 year old turned to the older boy.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Dom. I mean it was Norman Osborn" he whispered.

"Simon, what did he do to your family? He fired your dad and what happened then your dad killed himself, he fired my dad who sits around in a drunken stupor all day. The bastard deserves worse" Dom growled.

"Yeah but…" Simon began to argue.

"Will you two quit arguing and get this over with. This place gives me the creeps; you heard what the papers say?" The girl spoke and huddled into her leather jacket

"Please 'R' don't tell me you believe in that "Demon Biker" crap the Bugle spouts" Dom laughed at his girlfriend.

"It's Ghost Rider, Dom and he's real I saw him riding down fifth and main" Simon spoke up

"Shut up, Midget, let's get this done" Dom pulled several spray cans from his jacket and shook them one at a time before selecting one and beginning to spray some sort of slogan on the headstone.

"Thud"

Dom stopped his work and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the other two.

"Hear what Dom?" 'R' asked sound almost bored.

"Banging"

"Dom stop pissing about" 'R' warned him

"I'm not pissing about I heard something I swear" he stated angrily.

"Thud"

"Shit I heard that" Simon's body now resembled the white marble headstone on which he lent.

Two more thuds and the three pinpointed where the sound was coming from and all three stared at it in horror.

The grave of Norman Osborn.

"No. We're imagining things, there's no noise from that grave" R began to back away when a final thud followed by the splintering of wood could be heard. Her legs stopped frozen as the earth on top of the grave began to drop downwards forming a small pit. All three stood frozen in Horror as something fought its way through the earth.

Simon screamed as an outstretched hand burst out the dirt and began flexing, another hand burst through the ground by it but by that time the three teenager were long gone only to be called delusional vandals by their peers.

If they had stayed around they would have seen the supposedly dead body of Norman Osborn drag its way out of the grave, and kneels by the headstone as it takes it's first breath of fresh air in hours.

"Perfect"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off Thank you to those who reviewed. Okay that done with This took a while causeI toyed with the idea of having the Scriers then thought stuff it too much like the comics.Now my poncey excuses are out the way on with the story**

**FRANCE: EUROPE-Two Days later**

It seemed almost comical to Norman Osborn as he sat outside a little French café drinking a latte. He chuckled to himself as he looked at the newspaper in his hands. Dead they thought he was dead. His leaving the country had gone unnoticed. He had travelled into Florida away from where his face was well known. A counterfeit passport and ID were child's play compared to his genius. For now he was free Parker had no clue, he could do what he wanted.

"Parker will find out he's smart"

Osborn's head snapped towards the café window and his reflection, He sneered at his reflection, the bane of his existence, the real Norman Osborn.

"Parker won't find out we have plans that even you don't know of, Parker will be very busy for a while, very busy."

"What do you have in mind" The reflection asked.

"Some plans that will result in my glorious triumph"

"You mean our?"

"Yes of course" Osborn snapped causing some funny looks to go his way. He sighed "we will discuss this later?" he told his reflection and he returned to his latte.

GG

A clock rang out midnight and several shadowy figures, moved through the shadows; they were swathed in cloaks that covered their entire bodies leaving their faces covered in shadow.

They all moved in the same direction seeming to float, like death herself moving silently unnoticed. No not unnoticed someone watched from deep within the shadows seeming one with it he watched as the figures moved towards an ancient castle on the mountain overlooking the little picturesque French village.

One passed the figure oblivious to his presence, he was a straggler and was hurrying to catch up with the others, and he didn't notice the demon like shadow behind him. The only inkling someone was there who shouldn't have been was the arm that wrapped around he hooded neck by that time it was too late.

The hooded figure let out a strangled croak as the arm tightened around his throat. It could feel its trachea slowly crush cutting off its air supply, it barely felt the hand at the back of its head push forward, unrelenting till there was a satisfying crack.

The cloak was quickly removed and wrapped around the killer's body; the body was lifted up and thrown into some handy bushes so it was hidden from view.

The now hooded killer moved quickly to catch up with the group. It moved as silently as they did up the hill and reached the gate to the castle just the end of the group was entering. He followed silently and stood to the back of the court yard.

A large fat man stood at the forefront of the crowd, he was dressed in a red robe and left his hood down that he was grey and balding, he waited several seconds for the congregation to quieten before he began to speak.

"Brothers! Sisters! Tonight is the night, the planets are aligned and our lord will appear to us in the light of the full moon." He cried his arms spread wide. He looked over the crowd. And their voices rose like a demonic prayer.

"We give you our allegiance master. We surrender ourselves unto you body and soul. Let us fear neither noose, nor sword, nor poison. Let us walk unscathed among lepers and the plague-ridden. Erase us from the Book of Life and inscribe us in the black Book of Death."

Nothing happened as the leader stood his arms held out wide; a slight look of confusion crossed his face. He turned to the burning pillar of flame behind him.

"Master why have you betrayed me please you swore you would appear before the chosen, we are here please master why?"

He fell to his knees seeming to deflate as hooded figure stepped up on the stage and stood behind the leader, the hooded figure pulled from the depths of it's cloak a small Japanese dagger known as a Tanto and used it to slit the man's throat before calmly turning and leaving the castle, those gathered ignoring it like the figure didn't exist.

The crowd gasped and surged forward to wards their dead leader whose life blood was flowing across the stage.

"Our lord has killed him" a woman shouted from the depths of the crowd

And from his perch on one of the castles towers Norman Osborn crouched watching a grin crossing his face.

**PARIS, FRANCE 6 MONTHS LATER**

Another small café on a busy French street, a small Asian woman sat behind a table, dark glass concealing her killer eyes. A man walked up to her table and she watched him noting that the man appeared very undiscript if she had not been trained in the assassins ways she would have instantly forgotten him probably like every one else in this room their was nothing that stood out if he was in a crowd and you blinked it would be like he disappeared

"Good afternoon madam is this seat taken?" He asked

"No it is not taken and nor shall it be" A strong Japanese accent added a richness to her voice

"I think you'll find that it will be taken unless the authorities wish to hear about your part in the death of two very well respected gentlemen" The man casually said as he sat down, speaking as though he was enquiring on the weather rather then the deaths of two people

Her eyes snapped up and now very intently she stared at the gentleman in front of her. He clicked his fingers and one of the waitresses walked up to him.

"Coffee, Black, strong and no sugar" He continued to stare at the Japanese woman in front of him.

"How do you know anything of that?" She asked as the waitress left to bring his order.

"Let's just say I'm special" He grinned and lent forward. "You're a very hard woman to track down, after you murdered those two cultists I would have thought you'd return to Japan but no I find you here"

"How do you know about that?" She asked again her voice lowered her eyes concentrating on the man no more then a foot away from

"Kwannon please, no mind tricks and no mind probes, I am immune to those, I am also aware of your history of an assassin and telepath, I watched as you casually slit the cult leader's throat in front of the crowd and not a single one noticed you, That would put your powers on par with that X-woman"

Kwannon Placed the unsheathed Tanto in her lap, she had other weapons but she'd rather keep to this one for now.

"Who are you?" She asked removing the glasses on her face

"Aha that is the real question for now you will just know me a Scrier" he told her "And I have a job for you, one which I am willing to pay well for"

"I already have an employer" she informed him and a smirk crossed his face.

"The Japanese crime lord? I heard you don't get paid for his work?" his eyes showed he already knew what she was to her master

"Money is not the only type of payment" she stated bluntly

"To each his own or rather her own" he reached into his pocket and pulled a small vial out and placed it onto the table "I want you to administer this to the head of OsCorp Harry Osborne"

Kwannon picked up and examined it "what is it?"

"It is non of your concern what it is, just inject it into Harry and leave no evidence, there's five million for you alone, if you complete this task, You'll receive half now" he handed her a card "Half later, the PIN for that card is four-nine-eight-five the account has half in it when you've completed your task the other two point five will be forwarded to it"

Kwannon stood taking the card and the vial "I will accept this offer, unfortunately for you due to other engagements it may take some time"

"I'm a patient man" Scrier said as Kwannon turned and walked off disappearing into the lunch time shoppers.

From his other pocket Scrier pulled a mobile phone from his pocket and used the quick dial feature to phone someone, he placed it to his ear and waited a few seconds for it to be answered

"The contracts been accepted you may expect a delay though" he spoke quietly

At the other end of the phone line Norman Osborn smiled "Good continue your work my friend I'm sure Professor Warren will be waiting" Norman placed the phone down and turned to the mirror to see his reflection with a look of slight annoyance.

"What's the matter Osborn?"

"You promised me we where in this together for six months I've been locked deep in my brain unable to talk to you what contract? Who's Professor Warren?" His reflection spoke and folded its arms

"Miles Warren does not concern you and the contract is simply a way of bringing Harry back into the fold"

"you promised to leave my son out of this" his reflection looked distraught and started to try to fight its way out the mirror

"Not your son Osborn. **My** son!" He lifted the phone and threw it through the mirror shattering the glass and silencing the psyche of Norman Osborn

**NEW YORK CITY: OSBORN PENTHOUSE-4 Months later**

Peter? Spider-man was Peter? Peter killed his father. Peter killed him and now Peter would die he swore it.

Harry Osborn sat on the couch in his father's old study staring at the Knife he was to use to kill Spider-man with. He'd taken off the mask so he could watch the killer's eyes go cold as Death took him. Only to find that it was Peter who had killed his father.

A gust of wind and the clicking of the door opening caused him to look up, he stood up curious he was the only one here he'd made sure before Octavius had brought Peter.

"Hello" he shouted and the door creaked open

A terrifying laugh echoed through the building and Harry looked around to find its source

Kwannon stood in the door way. Her telepathic abilities masking her from Harry's sight. She had placed the serum into a special dart known as a Spider dart ironic in its name though Kwannon did not know this. The tip of the spider dart would enter a pore and the tip would spring open into eight 'spider' legs, these legs would move around till they came into contact with a blood vessel and would then wrap it round the vessel till it was secure. The tips of these legs would pierce the vessel and inject the serum; the main body of the dart would disconnect and quickly dissolve leaving the bio-degradable tip to become part the body.

Kwannon with an accuracy that would make Bullseye proud threw the dart at the Harry and watched as the dart did its work. It was simple enough to manipulate Harry's mind to ignore the slight pain of the dart. As soon as the Dart fell to the floor and disappeared Kwannon turned and headed out of the building to return to France and her other 2.5 million.

Harry stood still for a few seconds little realizing what had happened, He moved as soon as that laugh happened again.

"Who's that?" Harry asked a slight hint of fear on his face.

"Son" Harry froze and turned to the source of the noise only to see his father Norman Osborn in the Mirror. "I'm here"

"Dad?" Harry asked confused "I thought you were…"

"No" the image of Norman spoke "I'm alive in you Harry. Now it's your turn, you swore you would make Spider-man pay, now make him pay"

"But Pete's my best friend" Harry argued. The serum in Harry's actually contained a base image of Norman himself what scientists would call his mental clone it had taken him months to prepare it. He had Scrier steal several nanobots which would take in essence a replica of Norman's brainwaves and place them into Harry's brain

"And I'm your father." The image stated, its face echoing a look of disgust Harry had seen many times in his youth "You're weak" the image of Norman sneered "you've always been weak and you'll always be weak until you take control" Norman smiled in a half grin.

"Now you know the truth about Peter. Be strong Harry. Avenge me."

Harry shook his head tear beginning to form his eyes. The image of Norman's eyes flashed with anger.

"AVENGE ME!"

"NO!" Harry raised the knife and threw it at the mirror shattering it and revealing a hidden passage way. Dark and filled with cobwebs, nervously Harry entered it, It looked like it had been a main part of the building that had been boarded up long ago and possibly his dad used it as a study these thoughts crossed Harry's mind as he walked further into the hidden area

He looked around cautiously his eyes watching the shadows when he turned his head.

And stared directly into the eyes of the Green Goblin. Harry jumped and backed up knocking into a row of glass shelves lights illuminated the area revealing that they were stacked with what the bugle had dubbed pumpkin bombs, Harry turned to his left seeing rows and rows filled with the explosive thousands of them.

He turned right and again another set of shelves, with several large canister all the same green colour as the Goblin suit. He moved forward and removed one with a slight click as it detached from the specially built shelf.

He turned again back to the Green Goblin mask and stared at the gliders ahead of him and his destiny.

**A/N Next chapter will focus more on Harry as the Green Goblin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, my inspiration left me for a while. But I have returned with a new chapter that differs from what i promised, but still should be good read. Enjoy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any marvel characters featured in this story._

**NEW YORK CITY. 2 YEARS LATER.**

Bricks and mortar rained down on the streets as the building seemed to explode outwards. People ran screaming for cover, as a shadowy figure emerged from the rubble. He stood around 8ft and was built like the back end of a bus. His foot came down on the floor causing a small earthquake within the immediate area.

A police helicopter buzzed over head a sniper fastened on the side as the powerful spotlight came to life lighting the figure up.

He was dressed in hi-tech grey armour that covered his whole body. The only thing left uncovered was his face, the rest of his head covered by a helmet that opened forward slightly allowing his face to be seen. The helmet resembled a rhino with one giant horn

The Helicopter buzzed over the area, The Sniper staring down the Scope of the Powerful Barret 82. He ordered the helicopter to hover in position as they entered a perfect angle to hit the target. The Sniper calmed himself, slowing his breathing down so as not to shake the scope and brought his head forward slightly and stared down the scope, fixating on the heart area of the targets armoured chest. His finger gently stroked the trigger and squeezed. The shot echoed through the air, as the 50. Cal bullet left the chamber, the free' floating barrel vibrating slightly as the bullet spun through it and towards the target.

There was a sharp metallic ping that indicated the bullet hit and the armoured giant stumbled back slightly. He held his hand to his chest then held it out so the sniper could see the spent bullet; He let out a short sharp laugh

"Ain't nothing that can pierce 'da' Rhino's hide" and with a speed that seemed impossible due to his size he moved to one of the many wrecked cars around, this one with a scared family still trapped inside, hefted up above his shoulder and launched it at the helicopter. Only to watch the car stop in midair as though trapped.

"Bingo" The Rhino snorted

"Hey horn-head" A voice from behind him shouted

The Rhino stupidly turned round and met face to face, sorry make that face to foot with the size twelve feet of one spandex wearing super-hero. The Rhino stumbled backwards slightly allowing the arachnid hero to flip over and land on a nearby wall.

"Wait, wait, oh geez I'm sorry was that your face, you know I'm always told to watch where I stand." Spider-Man cracked before jumping out of the way of the Rhino's rather large fist

"Lets see you crack jokes when ya nothing but a stain on the floor bug" The Rhino roared spinning round his arms raised ready to axe handle the skinny man standing in the middle of the road. His fists impacted with the ground at around 50mph, the road crumbled and the Rhino just managed to back away before he fell into the sewer system.

"Damn I'd hate to be the one to pay for all this. Oh and the bugs jokes are getting a little repetitive with you super-villains, let me explain see a bug is much like an insect" The webbed wonder laughed as he hung upside down from one of the few remaining standing lampposts. Across the rather large hole the Rhino had created.

"You see a bug has six legs as well as a head, body and thorax, often wings too. Where as spiders have eight legs and only a head and thorax."

The Rhino grumbled slightly and looked around him for someway to take the annoying hero out of the picture. Then he spotted it wedged in the side of the hole leading to the sewers was a manhole cover. Never taking his eyes off the arachnid. He moved forward, grabbing the cover and using the same action one might throw a Frisbee flung the heavy metal disk towards our hero.

Spider-Man dropped to the floor, the disk barely missing his head, a stand of webbing caught the disk and using his strength and ability to anchor himself to the floor managed to spin the disk back round and come crashing into the Rhino's chest knocking him backwards onto the floor.

"Nothing may be able to pierce that shell you're wearing but THAT had to hurt"

He was right, the Rhino coughed spitting blood to the floor where he'd bit his tongue. As he raised himself back to his feet, Spider-Man flipped over the hole and landed on the Rhino's chest.

"Ready to give uuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppppp!" The web head flew through the air due to the rather powerful punch he was on the receiving end of and crashed into the building opposite.

"Ow" he mumbled slightly dazed "Spidey why are you fighting a guy who'd find more of a challenge with the Hulk or the ever loving Blue-eyed Thing"

In his daze he didn't notice that the Rhino had got to his feet and had backed up several feet.

"That's it ya stupid freak stand right there" The Rhino mumbled to himself as he prepared to reveal his namesakes ability. He lowered his head so the horn pointed straight at Spider-Man and charged forward reaching incredible speed in the short distance between him and Spider-Man

Spider-Man's spider sense blared like a fog horn going off in his head and on instinct he leaped upwards somersaulted in midair and watched as the Rhino smashed straight through the wall he was leaning on at around 200mph.

"Come on think Spidey think. Has a fair amount of strength and speed, surprisingly. Wants your guts as a necklace and is covered in a metal armour plus seems damn near invulnerable" Behind his mask Spider-Man smirked as he noticed, the power-cables dangling from the hole leading to the sewer.

The Rhino shook his head as he realised that Spider-Man had jumped at the last possible instant to avoid his charge. He hoisted himself out of the rubble and what remained of those people who had been in his path.

"Hey, Quick foot out here" Spider-Man's voice cried out from the street. The Rhino growled and turned making his way slowly out of the hole in the wall.

"Where are ya bug" His armour now coated in blood and entrails The Rhino look around and did a double take as he notice the long gash in the road and the coil of cable that led to behind him. His eyes went wide as he turned his head and saw Spider-Man holding the cable

"Shocking" Spider-Man plunged the cable forward with the briefest of touches against the Rhino's armour

The Rhino screamed out in pain as the electricity coursed through him and then he collapsed to the floor, alive but unconscious. Spider-Man sighed as the cops began to move in. He looked behind and saw the remains of the civilians. His eyes went wide as he realised that once again he had unintentionally caused more deaths.

"Freeze Freak" The cops had their guns pointed in his direction. Spider-Man looked at where his webbing had caught the car and was pleased to see the emergency services were getting the family down safely.

"Sorry boys but I have other stuff to do" He shot a strand of webbing into the air and was gone leaving the cops staring into empty space.

And from across the rooftops hidden in the shadows a lone figure stood.

"Impressive"

-GG-

With a little aerobatic flip Spider-Man landed on the wall of an alleyway, he adjusted his position so it looked like he was sitting and stared into to space.

"I can't do this day in, day out Uncle Ben" he spoke to no-one in particular "You saw what was all over the Rhino's chest. God I hope they didn't suffer"

He looked out to one of the billboards, charting the success of his on-off girlfriend's movie career, her first full Hollywood produced film, Lobster-man. She seemed to be going from strength to strength while he was down in the gutter.

"Hope you're enjoying California MJ cause New York is as bad as ever" He moved his head out of the way as a boot came flying at him.

"Get outta here ya tight wearing freak I don't pay for this apartment so I can see you on the opposite wall"

Good old New York Spidey thought dodging the first boot's twin, Know how to kick you when you're down

"Sorry sir, Your neighbourhood watchman will be leaving now" He sighed dodging another projectile, sending a webline out to snag on a near-by building and using the other hand to web up his assailants hands.

"You can use your hands in about an hour or so but until then no scratching" He said swinging off and around the corner, heading towards Times Square and perching on one of the billboards to see a news bulletin stretching across one of the giant screens.

"Attack on OsCorp facilities in progress police are suffering damage"

The image switched to what appeared to be a man in a quilted yellow suit with two armoured gloves that were blasting some sort of beams at the Cop cars

Great Spidey thought as he launched another webline into the air and swung off towards OsCorp unaware that he was being followed.

-GG-

OsCorp Industries had been suffering due to the bad press regarding Otto Octavius. There military contracts had been revoked after the attack by the Green Goblin. What was once a household company had been forced to cut its losses close factories, fire members of staff, and try to keep it's proverbial head down until the flack passed.

The company did still have one military contract left and it was because of this reason that Herman Schultz better known in the Underworld as The Shocker was here. He'd been hired through mysterious circles to get the new weapons Tech and if possible draw the Web-headed super-hero out.

Shocker's powers came through the armoured gloves he wore. These amplified sonic vibrations and amplified them into a beam weapon, that literally shocked the molecules into what ever it touch into exploding. While these weapons were effective they had one fatal drawback that had cost the lives of several test subjects. The gloves could fire a discharge into the body of their wearer, which could and had one test subjects interrupted the regular beat of the heart and sent them into instant anaphylactic shock normally there would be a chance to save someone who went into this but the vibrations from the gauntlets caused the process to increase quicker then usual and the victim died moments later.

The inclusion of the suit had been the idea of Schultz himself, and was a marvel of protective technology, as well as re-channelling the vibrations back into the gloves. The suit was shock and bullet proof which was a good thing considering the amount of firepower the cops were aiming at him.

He fired a short blast at several cops hiding behind one of the cars. As the beam struck the car shook violently before exploding.

"Ha-ha, I Love this" Shocker shouted as he fired at the ground causing it to rise into the air and form a shield of sorts.

Across the other side behind the police cars, Captain Jean DeWolff was not happy.

Captain Jean DeWolff was an example of physical perfection. She was muscled but not overtly so that she was mistaken for a man (like some female wrestler and bodybuilder can be) her strawberry blonde hair was tied back under, her helmet to keep out of her eyes. Her striking green eyes which stared down the barrel of her Kimber Custom II Semi-automatic which she still carried from her L.A.P.D, S.W.A.T days.

"Goddamnit where the Hells that backup S.W.A.T team I ordered." She shouted at her second in command

Her second in command was someone who definitely spent a lot of his time on the weights. He fired a three round burst from his Colt M4-A1 machine gun towards the shock. His Square Jaw tight in anger at the villain before him. His S.W.A.T helmet had been knocked off a while ago allowing his short cropped brown hair to wave in the wind. He stopped and looked towards his Captain but noticed something in the sky.

"Dunno Captain but I Wish they'd hurry looks like the Shocker has help." He pointed towards the sky and the red and blue hero swinging towards them.

"Brock your mistrust of him is almost refreshing" DeWolff sighed as the arachnid Hero landed by her. Ignoring the gun pointed at him by Brock, Spidey spoke quickly to Captain DeWolff.

"So what's going on here?" he asked the usual cheeriness missing from his voice and DeWolff knew immediately what the problem was.

"Those people the Rhino killed it wasn't your fault you couldn't have known, they were there"

Spider-Man's mask almost had a look of perplex on it.

"Guess news travels fast, The Bugles going to have a field-day." He sighed.

"Yeah well not every one believes that crap" She Turned to Brock "Eddie lower the weapon"

"But Captain"

"I said lower it" She said more sternly.

Brock reluctantly placed his weapon into the low-ready position, but continued to glower at Spidey. He didn't hate Spider-Man just mistrusted him, most officers in the force had already decided on how they felt about the web head, Brock who had been on the force near ten years, had read many strategy books, and so when thinking of Spidey brought a quote he had read to mind, "Keep an eye on those who maybe allies for they can turn"

"This guy calls himself The Shocker. He's a thief for the Kingpin we think, As far as we know he has no super-powers apart from those damn gauntlets. I lost two men because of them and how you go out ain't nice so don't get hit" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry Captain I plan not to" He laughed firing a web shot and swinging away.

"You really trust him captain" Brock asked

"With my life"

-GG-

The Shocker had not noticed Spider-Mans arrival and continued to blast at the cop car laughing manically as he did so.

He was so content with what he was doing he didn't notice the shadow coming down at him from behind until it hit him.

"Your mum called, she wanted her best quilt back you should know not to going playing super-villain"

"Funny guy" Shocker grunted raising himself off the ground "Lets see you laugh this off" he raised his arm and a blue beam shot out of it just missing the web slinger, who struck out with his foot only to have it caught by the Shocker, followed by Slamming Spidey to the ground and punching him in the face twice.

"I'm gonna murder you bug and then I'm gonna go after every stinking last relative of yours" The Shocker screamed as he powered up his gauntlet. He was going to hit him with the full force of it at close range.

"Guess again" Spider-Man brought his head up connecting with the nose of Shocker shattering it in the process causing him to fall back and discharge the blast wide into the air.

"Damnit" The Shocker cried out as his mask started to turn red. "You was going to die quick, now I'll make it slow and painful" The gauntlets began to hum but did not give off the glow that indicated they were going to fire. Spidey's Spider-Sense blared at him. As the Shocker went to Punch him he grabbed the fist and only then realised his mistake as he felt his bones instantly break as the energy was discharged into it.

Spider-Man backed off grunting in pain only to be stopped a snap-kick to the stomach courtesy of the Shocker

"I'm gonna break every bone in your body and I'm gonna enjoy it" He raised his hand into the air ready to bring it down.

"Sorry I'm not ready for the full body cast" Spider-Man joked firing strands of webs that covered the gauntlets; these didn't last long but gave Spider-Man a chance to Haymaker the Shocker knocking him to the ground. The humming from the gauntlet stopped and Spidey Jumped in grabbing each gauntlet with his good hand and crushing it.

The Shocker didn't take this lying down and brought his knees up in the webbed one's head, knocking him back slightly.

"You might have broken the gauntlets. But I'll show you how things were done on Yancy Street"

"Yancy Street? You come from the same place as the Thing? Oh man is that gonna haunt him now" Spidey began to laugh ignoring the dulling numbness in his right hand

The Shock rushed forward with a blazing set of punches which Spidey easily dodged. He ducked under the next blow then used his webbing on his own hands to form his own set of gauntlets and smashed them into the Shockers chin snapping his neck back. He was hit again and again by the gauntleted fists till he fell back and hit the ground cold.

"Memo to Self Spidey" he grunted holding his right hand "Don't use that trick when your hand is a broken mess"

"What now?" he asked sarcastically as his Spider sense went off. He looked down to see a small orange ball at his feet

"NO" he cried in shock as it exploded in a ball of green gas. As he passed out he remembered a jet engine sound coming closer, followed by a maniacal laugh

-GG-

Spider-Man tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy as did his arms and legs. His vision was blurred but cleared slightly to his horror as he saw the Yellow eyed Green menace whose Shadow of Evil dominated his life.

"No It can't be your dead" Spider-Man managed to blurt out

"Oh but how can I be Peter when I'm right here" The Green Goblin laughed perched atop his Glider

-GG-


End file.
